Advent Hearts
by Reminiscent
Summary: When evil rises once more, it's up to Cloud to save the world again. But this time, he has everything to lose: His family. Advent HeartsKH2 CROSSOVER! I attempt to not make OOC's! Soriku, Kaixel, Zemyx, and perhaps CloudTifa?
1. Family

A/N: I RETURN! And with a new fic, too. I know, I feel it, too: I'm putting _way_ to much on my plate, but the ideas just keep flowing, and if I don't type them down, I'll never get around to them. This one has been floating in my head for a while (and in my computer's memory chip) so I decided, why not? I'm gonna put this in, too. So here it is, the mix of FFVII: AC and KH2. The beginning is my version of after the battle with Sephiroth in FFVII, because I've never played it, but I know Cloud wins anyways. (so cool!) Aeris is still alive, mind you, but Zack isn't, so that's how it goes. Have fun!

* * *

_**Advent Hearts**_

_**By: Reminiscent**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Family_

Twilight Town was peaceful. Twilight Town was safe. Nine close friends stood facing the sun. The battles were over.

"So," Tifa said softly, "You're going to stay here now?"

"Yes," her blonde friend answered. He slipped his hand into the brunette's standing next to him. "We can make a family now. A family that will be safe." The brunette smiled.

"Good luck to you both, Cloud," a red-cloaked man said quietly before jumping away over building with amazing speed.

"Thanks, Vincent," Cloud murmured. A cell phone rang out, and the black man flipped it open. After a moment's speech, he flicked back shut and sighed.

"Love to stay, but business calls," he said apologetically. Cloud nodded silently.

"Thanks, Barrett."

"Later, Spikey." Yuffie, the ninja, switched feet before letting out an aggravated, "Oohh!" and turning to her four friends.

"We have to get together some time!" she said suddenly, "I have the weirdest feeling that we're not going to see each other for the longest time!"

"I know I ain't," Cid suddenly spoke up, "Got too much stuff too build." He turned to the rest of them. "I'm buildin' a new ship. I'll give ya' the grand tour once I'm done."

"And how long will that take?" Yuffie pressed.

"Gimme two an' a half years, I'll have it done!"

"Two and a half years! I'm not waiting that long to see you again!"

"Shut yer gob, lassie!" What looked like a stuffed cat sat up from where it'd been lying limply on an extremely red wolf.

"What if I don't wanna?" Cloud shook his head and chuckled. Tifa leaned over in disbelief.

"Cloud, did you just laugh?" she asked incredulously.

"I think he did!" Yuffie cheered, "I'm funny!"

"Don't let your ego blow too big, kid," Cid said. He ruffled her hair and waved to the remaining six. "Bye, now!"

"We ought to be goin' noo, dontcha think?" Cait Sith asked his temporary ride.

"We ought to." The two were gone without another word. Yuffie made a face and stomped a foot.

"Well, then…then…then I'm gonna stay here! With Cloud and Aerith! We've been through too much to just suddenly up and split!" she cried.

"Thank you, Yuffie," Aerith said gently. Tifa pulled Yuffie into a hug.

"Don't cry, Yuffie. I was planning on staying here, too."

"Really?"

"You don't have to, Tifa…"

"No, I mean to." The last rays of the sun fell below the line of the horizon, and Twilight Town was shaded.

"Can you believe it's finally over?" Aerith whispered.

"No," Tifa and Yuffie said in unison.

"Yes." The three women turned their gazes to Cloud. His grip on Aerith tightened. He looked to them and smiled. "I've been waiting for this ever since the battles started. Now that it's over…I won't dread the sun coming up every morning anymore. Like I used to. Now…" Cloud looked over the sea and out to the beyond.

"Now things are all right again."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? There are going to be a few transfers to the school from HB High."

"You serious? Isn't HB, like, really…really…"

"Prestigious?"

"Yeah! I mean, we're talking about Hollow Bastion here."

"Heyner, why do you even care?"

"What if they're snobs? Jerks?"

"I know what he's thinking, Olette. If they're jerks, he'll pick a fight with them."

"Heyner, you're terrible!"

"Shut up, Olette. Ahhh, school starts in three days! The summer went by way too fast." The girl, Olette, suddenly gasped.

"Oh, no! We haven't even completed our summer assignment yet!" Pence, a black-haired kid with weight problems, laughed and gave another lick to his sea salt ice cream.

"Blame it on Heyner. He's the once who kept telling us to put it off every time we tried to finish it."

"I did not! I just said that we had plenty of time to do it, and weren't having enough fun!" Heyner, a boy with messy blonde hair and a serious attitude problem, objected.

"Liar." The three looked to the entrance of the Usual Spot. Another bed-head blonde had come in, sporting bright blue eyes and a fifty thousand-munny smile. Thanks to braces that had just come off.

"Hey! You're braces are gone!" Pence said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's why I was late getting here. My teeth hurt like hell, but it's worth it.

"There's a mega watt smile the girls won't be able to keep away from," Olette teased.

"Whoa, Olette…"

"Oh, come on, Roxas. _I_ don't have trouble keeping away from you, trust me."

"Am I that revolting?"

"You eat sea salt ice cream off the floor. Twenty minutes after it's fell."

"Sea salt ice cream is good!"

"You're disgusting!"

"You're a girl!"

"I'm glad we're aware of my sex!"

"Olette said 'sex'," Heyner chuckled. Olette's cheeks reddened.

"And you! You're so perverted!" The cheeky boy spread his arms and grinned, if not wider.

"Take me as I am, baby, just take me as I am."

"Don't call me 'baby'." Pence and Roxas snickered. Olette huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, with an impatient, "Boys!".

* * *

Far off, in a dark, cold, mountainous place, a chopper flew around the peaks of the range. The red head flying the machine tapped his fingers, waiting, against the arm of his seat.

'Any moment now,' he thought, and as if on cue, his leader's voice crackled into his headphones.

"Reno, the chopper," it commanded, obviously a man's voice. Reno smiled deviously and gripped his hands around the controls.

"Here we go," he said softly and headed into the depths of the mountain's valley. Clouds covered the chopper from visibility.

"Wha--what is that?"

"Who's there?"

Gunshots.

"Elena!"

Gunshots.

"Get...get out!"

"Shit..." The chopper manouvered away from the area and flew away, safely escaping, although empty-handed.

* * *

Roxas waved good-bye to his friends as he entered his home. It was a blue house, with crisp white trimming and a black roof. For some odd reason, the front door (and the door to the inside of the house from the garage) was painted black, while the garage door was a starch white. The blonde teenager kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, smelling food. Sure enough, his mother stood at the stove making supper, her hair braided down her back. She turned, startled at the sound of the kitchen door shutting, and smiled as she gazed at her youngest child.

"There you are, Roxas. Supper's almost ready. Would you go tell your brother to come downstairs? I think he's up in his room playing video games with Riku..." Roxas rolled his eyes, and his mother laughed.

"They're always up there! Don't you get a little suspicious?"

"About what?"

"What they're doing! What if they're doing something other than video games?" The brown haired woman turned and waved her ladle menacingly at him.

"Roxas, do as I ask. I won't have you bringing up a possible explanation for Riku here 24/7 and devastating your father with it."

"So you agree with me?"

"About what?"

"That Sora's gay?"

"Three seconds, Roxas." He was a flash of black and white as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you. I'm _going_ to beat you."

"Shut up."

"I'm going to beat you."

"Shut the hell up."

"I'm gonna beat you, I'm gonna beat you..." The air fell silent, intensifying, before Riku stood, pointers stabbing the air, the controller falling to the floor. 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen in red, and Sora sat on the floor, dejected.

"You always win...can't you just not play and let me win, for once?" the brown headed boy pouted. His best friend shook his head.

"Of course not, moron. Then it wouldn't be a fair win."

"But I would feel better."

"Trust me, you wouldn't." A knock on the door stole their attention. Sora sighed and stood, opening the door a crack.

"Who is it?" he asked begrudgingly.

"Me," came the voice of his younger brother. Sora opened the door a little wider.

"What do you want?" he wondered.

"Mom wants you to come downstairs," Roxas replied.

"Why?"

"Smell the air." Riku sniffed behind Sora, and then came up behind the shorter boy and sniffed again, closer to the door. Roxas watched the show of well hidden affection and rolled his eyes again. Sora was his brother; of course he would notice him and the silver head behind him.

"I smell food," said friend remarked.

"Well, no duh, Sherlock," Roxas scoffed, turning to head down the hall to his own room. Riku leaned over Sora to watch him go before looking at his friend.

"Do you think he knows?" he wondered.

"Yeah."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora shook his head.

"As of right now, no. Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

* * *

The front door opened and shut silently, and boots thudded to the floor with a slight thump. Nimble feet carried their owner to the kitchen, and entered as quietly as they'd come into the house. The woman serving chili into bowls jumped as she felt muscular arms circle her waist and tug her against an equally firm chest. She smiled and set down her ladle onto the counter top, twisting in her captor's arms to give him a kiss.

"Hello, Cloud," she said slowly. The blonde man kissed her again and nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I wanted to surprise you," Cloud responded roughly, his voice soft, "I missed you, Aeris." His wife giggled softly and intertwined her fingers with his own, warm from making the hot soup.

"Your hands are cold. How long were you out riding?" she asked.

"I just came back from Hollow Bastion. I had a package to pick up."

"But Hollow Bastion is four hours away!" Aeris exclaimed, "Tell me you were at least wearing a coat." When no answer came, she sighed. "That's one way to catch a cold, Cloud." Cloud's arms tightened.

"I don't get sick," he said stubbornly, face still buried in the crook of her neck.

"No, you're just to stubborn. Let me dish up the rest of the chili and set the table. Then I'll get you some cold medicine."

"I don't need it." Aeris turned about in her 'prison' to face the pale, boyish face of her spouse, pressing her fingers to his mouth.

"Just in case," she assured before kissing him. Cloud pulled away from her, and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you while I was away," he whispered, "It made me wonder how I would live without you." Aeris gasped as his arms clamped painfully around her. "It...it made me very sad."

"Oh, baby, don't worry," she said soothingly, stroking his hair and pecking the side of his neck exposed from his high-collared sweater, "I'll be with you for a long time."

"Hn." Little did they know, the two were being watched from the slightly open door. Striking blue eyes blinked, and then averted from the sight.

* * *

A/N: WHEE! It's here. I hope you like it. I DO! Who's eyes were watching Cloud and Aeris? Could it be Sora...or Roxas? Even I don't know yet. If you're wondering why Yuffie and Tifa don't show up in the 'fast-forward to the present' part, it's because they stay in the area (near Twilight Town), but get different jobs, and fall out of touch. That explaines how Tifa and Yuffie have never seen Roxas and Sora before (in the next Chap.), but they can tell because Sora looks like Aeris, but with Cloud's eyes, and Roxas is like Cloud the second. XD Until next time! Reminiscent, the Half-Breed of Rejection. 


	2. In the Hollow of Your Eyes

A/N: Here's the next chappie (and up so soon!). But that's because I wrote half of this by the time I had the first chapter up. Now onto the third. Wish me luck!

* * *

_Advent Hearts_

_By: Reminiscent_

* * *

_Chapter Two: In the Hollow of Your Eyes_

Heels clicked sharply as they traveled rapidly down the hall. There was only one day every year that these suckers were ever worn, and that was the first day of school. Every other day, it was nice, comfy sneakers. Ah, sneakers...they must miss her at home. The wearer of the black, sleek heels stopped in front of a door, where she could here the buzz of the students inside. With a deep breath, she opened the door, and the room quieted as they watched her enter. Setting her papers and files down on her desk, she headed back to the front of the class room and waited for her students to take their seats. Her eyes rested on the brunette in the front row and her lips cracked into a grin. She still held the sheet for roll call in her hand, and she glanced at it. Yes, it had to be him.

"Sora Strife?" she asked the boy. His eyes snapped to her face nervously. Her smile widened considerabley. His eyes told all.

"Uh...yes?" Sora asked hesitantly. The woman's smile was sort of scary. She laughed a little.

"I figured. You look like you mother." She watched with satisfaction as the boy's jaw dropped. "Although you have Cloud's eyes."

"You...you know my parents?" he stuttered.

"More than you know, kiddo. Now." She turned on her heel with practised ease to face the chalk board. "My name is Tifa Lockheart, aka Ms. Lockheart." The white cursive stood out against the black. "Got it?" Tifa pushed some black hair out of the way and stared down her class. "I'm here to teach you History, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't tolerate any crap in my class, so if you want to challenge me, go right ahead. I'll take anything you send my way. There are rules here, so listen up. One, no spit balls. Two, no farting, belching, squelching of armpits, or sniffling without a tissue. Three, anything I haven't covered, but you can think of is immediately outlawed. But mainly, this is what you should worry about in my class: you are here to learn, and I am here to teach. Any objections?" The class was silent. Tifa raised an eyebrow at a hesitant hand rising into the air. "Tell me your name, and then ask away." A boy with extraordinarily bright orange hair stood, licking his lips.

"Wakka, ma'am," he began, "Um, I was just wonderin', I mean, I just wanna know...how thick are the books, ya?" The blonde boy behind him (his hair looked as if it could poke someone's eye out) snickered.

"Last I checked, there were seven-hundred twenty-two pages in them. Including index," Tifa informed. Wakka groaned and sank into his chair. By his physique, it was obvious that this boy greatly favored sports over education. Oh, well. She would force the knowledge into all of their brains if it took a cow brander to do it. She clapped her hands together and smiled eagerly. "Now that that's over, welcome to History class! Prepare to soak yourself in knowledge! And if you refuse, than you'll leave me no choice but to burn it into your very brain cells."

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she slipped into sweatpants and a T-shirt, and tied her tennies. This was so much nicer than heels and a skirt. She didn't understand why Tifa put up with it. Yuffie absolutely loved being active. She'd considered becoming a proffesional athlete, but fell short on money and became a teacher instead. And now she had more things going on, with her grandfather dying, and inheriting a dojo due to the will left behind. Yuffie pulled her hair back with a sweat band, grabbed her clipboard and pencil, and then walked out of her office into the gym. Fourty-eight students stood in gym shorts and T-shirts, stretching and standing around talking. A commotion caught her attention, though, and she focused on that.

"Brats. You need to be taught a lesson in respect," a tall blonde boy threatened, a black cap covering his head. A silver haired girl stood to his left, while a buff, tanned boy took a place to his right. A little black headed boy shuffled nervously behind him.

"Never go 'gainst Seifer's word, y'know?" the buff boy grunted.

"Never," the girl said, almost whispering. The smaller boy said nothing. 'Seifer' was speaking to another blonde, who was on the floor with a bleeding lip. A brunette was kneeling next to him, put the boy pushed her out of the way. A rather over weight boy pulled her to her feet, saying something that didn't reach Yuffie's ears. Seifer chuckled before pulling back his fist to punch the other boy again. Another blonde blocked his punch, though (how many blondes were there in her class?), and pushed him back. The new boy had a determined look on his face, and he helped the his bleeding friend to his feet.

"What the hell, Seifer?" he was saying, "We don't even do anything to you and your posse, but you come and bully us for fun! You don't need to beat us up for your entertainment!" Seifer laughed before turning away from the defensive boy.

"Why don't you tell that to your friend there. Ask him why I punched him." With that, the four meandered to the other side of the gym. Yuffie sighed heavily and walked swiftly to the four kids left.

"Why do you pick fights with him, Heyner?" one blonde said to the other, "You know he kicks your ass every time you try to kick his."

"Shut up," Heyner growled, "It's not like you care, Roxas."

"What are you talking about? We're best friends!" Roxas objected.

"Yeah, sure. So how come you're always hanging around with _them_?"

"Because I'd rather be friends than be beaten to a bloody pulp! Why don't you try it, too?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Yuffie interjected. Heyner's eyes flicked up to hers, and then he looked to the floor, finally getting around to wiping his split lip, which only widened the cut and made it bleed more. The girl who'd attempted to help him earlier, stood near him again.

"Heyner, don't touch it. You'll only make it worse..."

"Leave me alone, Olette." Olette's eyes betrayed her hurt, but she turned away from him, seemingly in a huffy mood.

"Fine. See if I care if you get a fat lip from infection."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Enough!" The two sheepishly stopped their fighting as their teacher pushed Olette further from Heyner. "I wanted to get this class started five minutes ago, and you, young man," she said to Heyner, "Are tying everyone up from getting measured, weighed, and stretched out to run laps." Yuffie looked over her shoulder at Roxas and nearly dropped her clipboard. It was Cloud. But miniature.

"Hey, is your last name 'Strife'?" she wondered. Roxas nodded. Yuffie cracked into a grin. "Cool! I haven't seen Cloud in _forever_! Who knew he'd ever have kids. I always thought he was too emo to even go through with the whole fathering thing. Geez, I guess times really change. But holy cow! Look at you! It's like mini-Cloud! Do you have a strange obsession with motorcycles, over-sized swords, and feeling sorry for youself?" The boy and his friends stared at her strangely.

"Um..." Yuffie waved it off.

"Well, never mind. CLASS, GET IN A CIRCLE AROUND ME!" At her authoritive shout, the class gathered quickly. Just as Yuffie was about to open her mouth and yell some more, the gym door opened with a slam again. Some kid with neon orange hair groaned as Tifa Lockheart entered.

"Sorry I'm late...Sora?" Tifa stood in front of Roxas, hands on her hips. "Mr. Strife, tell me, did you read the school's policy manual?" Roxas nodded.

"So you know that dying your hair during school hours is strictly off limits, then?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Don't play around with me! In first hour, your hair was brown!"

"Are you talking about...Sora?" This stopped Tifa's rant. She stared quizzically at Roxas.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas." She blinked, and Yuffie giggled behind her. She whirled around to round on the younger woman.

"Roxas?" she asked. Yuffie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Looks like a mini-Cloud! I thought so, too!" she exclaimed.

"You know my dad?" Roxas asked.

"You know it!" Yuffie said, dancing a little, "We go waaaaaaayy back! Right, Tifa!" Tifa sighed and sat on the bleachers. Yuffie got the suggestion and returned to introducing herself to her class.

"All right, so! You don't know me! I'll tell you now. I am..." she struck what she thought was a super cool pose, "THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE, COLLECTER OF ALL MATERIA! So, seeing as I am THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE, it only seems right that I start off with a little martial arts and self-defense. My assistant today is Ms. Lockheart, the History teacher! Watch me get my butt handed to me!" Tifa stood, pulling on leather gloves. Yuffie cringed inwardly. This was going to hurt. Badly.

"Ready when you are, Yuffie," the older woman said calculatively. Yuffie gulped.

"If that's the case, then I'll never be ready."

"Then why did you call me for a demonstration?"

"Because you're the only one who knows martial arts."

"You do this every year, Yuffie. Suck it up and let's get _started_." With that, Tifa pounced at Yuffie. She attempted to kick the feet from underneath the ninja, but she leapt into the air. Tifa followed after her, grabbed her by the arm, and swung her down to the floor. The class gasped. Yuffie landed, but the shock to her feet was nearly unbearable. She jumped back at Tifa, clutching her by the leg, and spun her around in midair before throwing her at the gym wall. She hit the floor again, her legs giving out. Tifa landed on the wall neatly, as if it were the floor, and then shot out at Yuffie. Yuffie squealed and rolled onto her back, kicking Tifa square in the stomach and launched her over the class. Her adversary's sneakers squeaked in protest as she slid on the polished wood, and then hopped over the huddled mass of students to grab hands with Yuffie. The younger teacher ended up on a back bend, with Tifa on the other end in a mirror position (Rude and Loz, baby!). Tifa grinned. Yuffie's face fell in dismay. As soon as Tifa's shoes touched the floor, she used the momentum to continue her movement, spinning Yuffie around and around, before releasing her wrists and letting her fly at the bleachers. Unlike Tifa, she did hit the wall, falling onto the bleachers with a harsh 'thunk'. The students were up on their feet. Tifa shushed them.

"She's fine, don't worry." Yuffie pulled herself up to her knees and shook her head. She was bit shaky as she came down the bleachers.

"You went easy on me this time..." she said groggily, "Think I can still teach?"

"Yeah. You're okay. And I didn't go easy on you, Yuffie. You got better."

"Thanks. Do I look like I have a concussion? I hit my head..." Yuffie clasped her hands to her aching head as her gym class erupted into applause and cheering. "Remind me why I do this every year again."

* * *

"So, how was your first day of school, boys?" Aeris asked her sons and Riku as they sat at the dinner table, consuming their supper (after all, Riku practically lives with them anyways).

"Good. Ms. Kisaragi got her ass handed to her by Ms. Lockheart," Roxas said.

"Roxas, language."

"But that's totally stupid, 'cuz it turned out that Ms. Kisaragi got a mild concussion, and she couldn't demonstrate again in fifth hour for us..." Sora whined, sticking his tongue out at his brother, who, in turn, stuck his tongue out, too.

"But she's also the teacher for History class. Ms. Lockheart, I mean. I thought she was pretty nice," Riku added.

"Kisaragi and Lockheart, huh?" Aeris inquired mischievously.

"You don't say," Cloud said quietly.

"Yeah, they said they knew you, Dad," Sora said.

"Ms. Lockheart thought I was Sora and almost hauled me off to the principle's office because she thought I dyed my hair during school," Roxas interjected. Aeris laughed at this.

"Don't worry about it, boys. Ms. Lockheart and Ms. Kisaragi will explain it all in good time," she chuckled. Cloud stood abruptly with his plate.

"I'm going out," he muttered and left the dining room. Aeris sighed and carried on cutting her steak. Roxas, Sora, and Riku watched the blonde man go before turning their attention to the brunette silently eating her dinner.

"Where's Dad going, Mom?" Sora asked. His mother shook her head.

"Just off to visit a friend of his. No big deal. He'll be back in the morning to see if he's got any deliveries to make, so you might see him come back before you leave to school tomorrow."

"Who's the friend?" Roxas asked.

"You two have never met him. He and your dad go way back."

"Really?"

"Yes." Aeris looked to Riku.

"When do should I drop you off, honey?"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Now the reason I called it 'In the Hollow of Your Eyes'. It's because when Yuffie and Tifa look at Sora and Roxas, it's like looking at their parents. There. Also, in the next chapter, who are the HB (Hollow Bastion) tranfers? Who is Cloud's mysterious friend? Why is Aeris still alive (it's because I wanted her to be alive. Why is she alive in KH, huh? QUESTION THAT!)? I just answered my own question. When will Reno reappear (kya, he's so awesome!)? And when will Axel appear (kya, he's so awesome, too!)? FANGIRLY SQUEAL!

Thanks to _Fun Sized_, who reviewed my story before it had been up for five hours. (bows) The next chapter, _Funeral March-_part1, is for you. (betcha can't guess why it's called _Funeral March_, and if you possibley can, betcha can't guess why there's more than one part). Signing off, Reminiscent, the Half-Breed of Rejection.


	3. Funeral MarchPart One

A/N: To _Fun Sized_, who reviewed me within 5 hrs. XD I apologize that this chapter is so late, so it's extra long! (I think it is, anyway) The next chapter is nearly done, so wait a little longer! It should be up by Sunday, if not tomorrow. Chapter Four: Battle in the Badlands is coming up next, so look out for it! Enjoy! Now read, and then see my message below. It's _very_ important.

* * *

_Advent Hearts_

_By: Reminiscent_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Funeral March-part one

* * *

_

_Sixteen years ago

* * *

_

It started to rain as Cloud rode down the lone road. There was nothing but badlands everywhere he looked. His cell rang, but he ignored it. The road stretched out, straight and uneventful, no trees or vegetation on either side. The phone rang again, insistently beating out the same note rapidly. Again, it was ignored.

"_Have you heard_?"

"_You'd have never thought such a nice man like him would have_..."

"_He had what was coming to him_." The gossip and whispers of people who knew _him_ rang in Cloud's raging mind, raging like the storm he rode through. The rain beat down on his shoulders.

"_At least the other one escaped_."

"_He could have at least shared his fate_."

"_Both are responsible_."

"_Weren_'_t they SOLDIERs_?" Cloud closed his eyes, pain pricking at his heart, and at his eyes.

Tears. He couldn't tell if they were the rain, or if they came from his own eyes. He figured they were from him as a sob tore itself from him. He no longer looked at the stretch of tar before him, and his shoulders shook as violent waves of pain vibrated through his body. He didn't make a sound, though. The road gave out from beneath him suddenly. He'd been unable to detect that the road had suddenly turned. The motorcycle dropped over the edge of the plateau, hitting the ground with a terrible jolt, and Cloud was ripped from his seat and impaled on a sharp branch of a dead tree. The shock of tearing flesh stole the breath from him, and he looked down to see wood sticking out from the side of his torso. He leaned back, further driving himself down the branch, letting out a scream. It wasn't for the pain, though.

_The music played with a calming frequency_. _In his head?_

It was for _him_. It was for the torture in his heart, the burden in his mind, and the taint of his soul. He opened his mouth and screamed again.

"_ZACK!!_" Cloud cried out, sobbing uncontrollably, "_ZACK!!_" He stayed that way for who knew how long, blood pouring from his wound and washing away with the rain. It wasn't until two hours later that Vincent found him, following the sound of Cloud's cries for the death of his best friend. By then, however, the young man was already unconscious from loss of blood. Aeris nearly left him for being so stupid.

And she had every right, when Cloud thought about it afterwards, with bandages all over his side and the constant ice pack pressed to his head (for the concussion he'd gained from the fall over the side of the road). He had been stupid. Zack wasn't going to come back, not for all the tears Cloud shed. Not for all the tears in the world. Not for anything. The only thing Cloud could do, Aeris had said softly, was to 'visit' the dead SOLDIER every now and then.

It was Cloud's only consolance when things got rough.

* * *

In a dark room, a man cloaked and hooded stiffened at the sound of motorcycles from outside. His vein-streaked hands clenched the handles of his wheelchair, and a large, dark-skinned man stood a little straighter. 

"Sir, would you like me to see who our visitors are?" the heavily muscled guard offered.

"No, Rude," the crippled man said quietly, "If they knock, just open the door." They did knock, and Rude stumped to the door, opening it slowly. Three silver-haired young men stood before him, all dressed in black leather. One was as tall and heavy-set as he was, with the shortest hair, a devilish grin, and some sort of machine attached to his right arm. Another was slightly shorter, but nearly as tall; with a long coat that were pulled back to barely show a gun strapped to his waist. His hair was the longest, like a silver waterfall down his back, and his expression was as blank as a sheet of unused printing paper, and almost as white.

The smallest of the three, however, strangely had the most presence. His hair, as silver and luminous as the other two, covered one eye, and buckled to his back was a katana, sheathed in black-lustered wood. He smiled deviantly, and Rude instantly knew that whoever the hell this little guy was, he could pack a punch.

"Why, hello there," the short one nearly whispered, "Mind if we come in?" Rude looked behind him at his boss, who nodded.

"Please," he grunted. The three mysterious men walked in, silent, with the exception of the squeak of their leather clothing. Rude's partner, Reno, arched one slender, bright red eyebrow in curiosity. Again, the smaller man spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, "My name is Kadaj. These two are my brothers, Loz and Yazoo." Reno snorted indiscreetly, and the longhaired Yazoo shot him a death glare. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rufus Shinra." Shinra nodded again as Kadaj bowed, almost mockingly.

"It's obvious there's no need for introducing on my part," Shinra said, "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Kadaj?" Kadaj laughed, high and obnoxious.

"Just Kadaj, please, sir," he chuckled, "And of course there's something you can do for me. I wouldn't be here if there wasn't." Kadaj stalked near the crippled man, and the bodyguards' hands slipped to their weapons.

"Is that so?"

"Really. Actually, it's more like...there's something you could tell me."

"I see. What would you like to know, Kadaj?"

"What you've done with Mother." Rude and Reno exchanged glances. '_Mother_'?

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean," Shinra answered. Kadaj laughed again.

"I'd prefer to carry the rest of this conversation in private, sir," he requested.

"'Fraid that's out of the question, buddy," Reno interjected, "You're still armed, yo."

"Very well." Kadaj unstrapped the blade from his lower back, and Loz protested.

"Brother, no...!"

"It's all right, Loz," Kadaj reassured, "What's a crippled man confined to a wheelchair going to do to a young, healthy man like me?"

"Hey--" Reno began. Shinra cut him off.

"Shut up, Reno. You have your private conference, Kadaj. Rude, Reno. Leave us." With much grumbling on Reno's part, the two left the room. Kadaj waved to his brothers, and they followed suit, shutting the door with a soft 'click' behind them. The leather clad man turned to face Shinra again, and smiled nastily.

"So, sir. Where were we?"

* * *

Reno paced back and forth in front of the inconveniently (to him) soundproofed door, with only a small, circular window for limited surveillance. Rude leaned against a wall, arms folded across his broad, suit-clad chest, engaging Loz in a staring contest. The other man was leaning on the opposite wall, arms also crossed on his equally broad chest. He was flicking the little handle bar thing open and shut. It was very annoying. Yazoo merely stared at the window to the outside. 

"I don't like this," the redhead finally said, glancing again at the window. When no one answered him, let alone moved, he repeated himself again, only louder, "I don't _like_ this."

"Shut up, Reno," Rude replied rudely.

"He could bash Boss's head in at any moment!"

"Do not insult our brother!" Yazoo said suddenly, green eyes blazing, hand leaping to his gun.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to hurt your girly feelings," Reno countered.

"I dare you to say that again," Loz growled.

"_Girly feelings_." Loz ground out a muted roar and flicked open the handle on his metal-covered arm, electricity crackling. He stomped towards the smaller man, who took a step back, before Rude cut in.

"Stop."

"Why should I?"

"You're acting like a child." Loz glared indignantly at Rude, and then turned away to walk to a corner and brood.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said emotionlessly, although the jab was felt.

"I'm _not crying_!" A smile flickered across Yazoo's face. Loz tensed, the crackling on his arm intensifying. Immediately, Yazoo and Reno fussed at their unnecessarily long hair as static electricity ran through the atmosphere.

"Hey, yo!"

"Loz, what the hell?" Yazoo's brother snickered, and Rude rolled his eyes, although the action was unseen from behind his sunglasses. The door opened unexpectedly, and Kadaj stepped out.

"It's time we left. Mother isn't here." Yazoo and Loz followed their brother wordlessly. Within moments, their motorcycles revved and were gone in a cloud of dust from the gravel road.

"They act like loyal dogs..." Reno muttered. Rude said nothing, but stepped into the room that Kadaj had once occupied. Shinra still sat in his chair, and looked unharmed.

"Sir?"

"Those three are off our backs. At least, for a little while."

* * *

Tifa pinched the bride of her nose as her class poured in with the sounding of the bell, signifying that they had but one minute to get to their respective classrooms. It was her first class, yes, but she was tired. She'd stayed up nearly all night figuring out the forms for the new students transferring from the Hollow Bastion Academy. HBA was an elite school, so why twelve students were coming to a public school like Twilight Town High was a mystery to her. TTH was just a run-of-the-mill high school, normal and average, through and through. 

"Hey, Ms. Lockheart." Tifa looked up to see a blindingly bright face.

"Good morning, Sora." The brown-haired boy smiled, and Tifa swore that she would go blind if she looked at him any longer. His teeth were abnormally white, and his face was brighter than the freaking sun.

"You don't look to good, Ms. Lockheart," Sora was saying in a bouncy tone, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just tired," she replied, pushing her reading glasses up to the top of her head, "I made the mistake of procrastinating to finish up the forms for the transfer students from HBA, and sacrificed four hours of sleep to get them done."

"Oh, I see. How many students are coming here?"

"Twelve. I'll be getting them all this year, either this semester, or the next." Tifa's headache sharpened as the bell rang. She stood. "Get to your seat, Sora." Thankfully, the blinding boy obeyed. God, she wished he would sit in the back instead of the front. Wishful thinking. She walked to the front of her class with her clipboard, checking off the students' names on the attendance sheet. The door to her classroom opened, and six students came in. All wore black, and had the hoods of their cloaks pulled up to shadow their faces.

"I assume you are the new students?" she said. The one of the taller students stepped forward and pulled down his hood to reveal an abundance of fire-red hair. Tifa wished she had sunglasses. She swore she had some in her car...but that was outside, where the sun was. Today, the sun was evil. EEEVIIIILLLL. Yes, the sun should die, Tifa thought. Her mind began to plot some way to block out the sun for just one day, or any day she had a headache, or lacked sleep, or--

"Yeah, we just got here yesterday," the unhooded one said, his voice almost pleasing to the ear. He had a singer's voice, all right.

"Really. Names, please?" He nodded to his fellow students, and they all dropped their hoods, showing variously different colored hair. And here she thought that Wakka would be the only one with weird hair. Go figure.

"First off, I'm Axel. They're Zexion, Xigbar, Demyx, Namine, and Sai'x, not in that order, got it memorized? You're a teacher. I'm sure you'll eventually get all their names down soon. Mind if we sit?" She hated him already. He was bright, like the evil sun. He, too, should be condemned to being shut in a dark room to block his brightness...wait, Sora was bright, too...but he was Cloud's kid, and Cloud was like a rain cloud, so he sort of dampened Sora a little because Sora had Cloud's eyes, which, if they were just a bit more dark and stormy, were blue like a rain cloud...Cloud was emo, like a rain cloud...heh, rain_ cloud_...ah, the irony...

"Uh, hello? Teacher who spaces out? Can we sit?" Axel was saying.

"Yeah, sit. You sit, you learn, I teach. Main rules in here. But you're a student from such an elite school like HBA, so I'm sure you'll eventually get all the rules down soon, anyway. _Got it memorized_?" Tifa smile nastily, and Axel backed off a little. He, nor his friends, didn't move. "_Sit_."

"Yes, ma'am.

* * *

Roxas's shoulders slumped as he left the school. His mind screamed at him for a nap. A nap...a nap...or maybe, a burger would do. Yes, a burger. So full of FAT and UNHEALTHINESS. Yeah...it satisfied his mind greatly. 

"Hey, you." Roxas whipped around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a kid, rather tall and skinny, dressed in a black cloakish kind of thing, with the hood up. Roxas arched one eyebrow.

"Me," he answered.

"I saw you in History class. But...your hair was brown then. Way to break the rules, dude." Roxas growled.

"I'm _not_ Sora!" he exclaimed, pushing the cloaked kid's hand off of his shoulder.

"Whoa, don't have to get your boxer's in a bunch," the kid said, putting his hands up, "My bad. You just look like that Sora kid, you know..."

"That's because he's my older brother."

"Oh, I see." With a flourish, the kid pushed his hood back, his glaringly bright red hair falling dramatically over his shoulders and down his back. Roxas's first thought was 'WHOA OMFG HE'S SO COOL I LIKE HIM ALREADY.' "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded, swallowing. "Good. Now what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife."

"Figured you were a Strife, dude, being your brother's brother and all that crap. But whatever. Hey, you wanna hang? Me and my posse are heading over to that burger place on our bikes."

"Your...bikes?"

"Yeah! You know, bikes equals motorcycles equals cool slash extremely cool when I, Axel, am perched atop one?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah."

"So you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sur--"

"Roxas!" Roxas and Axel looked over to see Heyner, Pence, and Olette walking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Heyner asked, giving Axel a judgmental once-over, "Who's he? Aren't we going over to the Usual Spot?"

"Um..."

"Ah, so you have other plans," Axel said, rubbing a nonexistent beard.

"You were going to ditch us for this punk?" Heyner exclaimed, hurt.

"No, I--"

"Sure, Roxas, whatever." Heyner punched his hand menacingly at Axel. "Let's see how well this chicken shit fights."

"Chicken shit?" Axel said indignantly, faking his emotion. "Why, I've never been more insulted in my life." The redhead laughed. "Get lost, little man. I can kick your ass any time, any day. Even in my sleep." With that, Axel turned and left to join the cloud of black waiting for him at the school's front door.

"Chicken shit..." Heyner repeated before turning and walking away. Roxas reluctantly followed.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Yet another chapter is down. Now, onwards to Battle in the Badlands without further ado! Look out: A HUGE TWIST is coming up after that. Something that will change absolutely EVERYTHING. Makes you wish I could update faster, doesn't it? (steals nasty little smile from Tifa) Now for the _very_ important message. 235 people have read through my story: 155 for Ch. 1, 53 for Ch. 2, and 27 for this one. What I don't understand is why no one has reviewed. 235 people. Only 6 reviews. I thank and absolutely love those who have made it a ritual to review my story, but what about the rest of you lot? So from now on (I was thinking about doing this from the start), in order to receive the next chapter, there must be a certain amount of reviews every chapter. If not, then there won't be any reason for me to update. I'd like at least ten reviews for this chapter before I put the next one up, and I've got 3 so far. And no, it can't be the same person reviewing over and over. So REVIEW! It makes me want to update. A lot. 


	4. Battle in the Badlands

A/N: I know exactly what you _all_ are thinking: OMG SHE FINALLY PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME. Yeah, yeah...well, no one was reviewing! I got fed up and just thought, 'Screw it! I wanna write more, and maybe it's just not good enough for reviews anyways! Who cares? I don't!' So, yes. I'm doing partly because I want to see exactly what I can do. So boom yacka. And I was thinking about starting a fic about Cloud being a soldier in WWII, but guess what? There's already a movie with the same plot. It's called Pearl Harbor. God dammit. Stupid mom for telling me that. Anywho, before I _finally_ get on to the story, I would like to thank the people who actually review. I adore you.

**_

* * *

_**

Advent Hearts

_**By: Reminiscent**

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: Battle in the Badlands_

Three motorcycles came to a slow at the edge of the plateau facing Twilight Town. The middle rider stopped with a foot on a large sword strangely sticking up from the ground. With a kick, he sent it skidding a few feet away from him.

"Hey, Kadaj," Yazoo said softly, "Is that where big brother lives?" Kadaj's eyes widened, nearly mad, and his pupils were cat-like, and down to slits.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice just as soft.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance."

"Don't cry, Yazoo," Loz teased, a mean grin spreading across his strong features. Yazoo slumped a little, his head tipping to one side in melancholy.

"But Mother's with him…" he nearly whispered.

"Maybe not," Kadaj chuckled. Loz let out a whimper of sorrow, head hanging low, and his chin touching his chest.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said sharply. Kadaj closed his eyes in distaste for his brothers, before lifting his head at the sound of another motorcycle in the distant.

"Hold on," he called, and his brothers tensed, "He's coming." Yazoo and Loz grinned at each other before revving their engines and taking off after the cloud of shifting dust. Kadaj smiled terribly before pulling on a mask and taking off in a different direction.

* * *

Cloud zoomed along, a few miles away from home, before his two moving objects caught his attention. Two black-clad, silver-haired men leapt over a few boulders with amazing control over their rides. Black clouds ejected from their bikes and flew towards Cloud, leaping form the ground and becoming Heartless, bounding towards the blonde. The sides of his own motorcycle opened, revealing seven swords encased within, and he quickly chose one and closed the hatch, just as a large Heartless leapt at him. He twisted, his bike churning up dust as he drove backwards, slicing through the Heartless with one swing, and another with a flick of his wrist to bring the sword back down. However, there were more than just two. The two strangers navigated between the Heartless, and they pulled over to either of Cloud's sides as he let go of the handles to kill off another of the black fiends before turning around.

"Where's Mother?" the one with shorter hair said as he attempted to punch Cloud. Feeling sudden electricity, Cloud dodged by turning to his side, skidding on the dirt road, only to be shot at by the other man.

"We know you hid her, Brother," he said, eyes wide. They were green and slitted, to Cloud's surprise. He smirked and aimed his gun, but the bullets were deflected as the cloned in black raised his over-sized sword as a shield. He nearly hit a large boulder as a Heartless leapt from the ground, but dispatched it with ease and evaded the rock, driving in a circle around it and continuing onwards. The shorthaired one was right behind him, as well as more Heartless. He flung the electrocuting arm at Cloud, while his companion fired round after round. The Heartless zipped about him, and he suffered a few scratches from their claws. One snagged his right arm mercilessly, and sudden pain flashed through him, his left hand going to clutch at the bicep. The shorthaired one took this as an opening, and charged at Cloud, who, at the last second, managed to deflect the electric machine he wielded. However, Cloud had turned directly towards the other man, who was coming towards him at full speed. Cloud's eyes widened from behind his shades, and he watched as his opponent suddenly hit his brakes, rocking onto his front wheel and into the air, performing a astounding flip over the blonde. Time seemed to slow as he fired his gun, but it returned to normal speed as the bullet glanced off the metal of the glasses, sending them flying, and the hull of the bullet tore through one faint eyebrow. The gunman landed behind him, revealing the electricity-wielding man again. Cloud readied his sword and met him head to head.

The fight dragged on, but just as Cloud was beginning to slow his movements, the black creatures abruptly were sucked into the ground, leaving without a trace. This, obviously, was a signal, and the two men turned on a dime and left Cloud in a cloud of dust and gun smoke, as well as the stench of burnt flesh. Skidding to a stop, Cloud set his foot down and steadied himself, watching the two drive away in confusion, his brow furrowing. He stood there for a while before deciding not to waste gas, and he revved the engine, returning to his destination. Instead of going home, though, he found himself staring at the door of the church, thinking about things he thought he had long forgotten.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he entered his house. He was too tired. He opened the black front door and stepped inside.

"Mom!" he called, "Is Dad home yet?" Aeris leaned back from the couch from which she was sitting on and reading a novel.

"No, honey, he isn't here yet. Sorry."

"He's never here," Roxas muttered.

"Is there anything that I can do for you, babe?"

"No. And don't call me that. I not five anymore." Aeris slumped in the couch as her youngest stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Lately, the only parent the boys needed was their father. She closed her eyes, and then closed her book. They didn't need her anymore. They'd only needed her tender care when they were still soft, warm, fragile little children. Now, they were hard, cold, and distant young adults that didn't cry to their mother for everything. They didn't cry at all.

The phone rang, and Roxas yelled, "I'll get it!" Silence reigned for a bit, and then the blonde flew down the stairs, saying, "I'll ask Mom..."

"Hey, Mom!"

"Yes?" Aeris replied, leaning back again.

"It's Heyner. Can I stay the night at his house? It's Friday, so..."

"But your father's coming home tonight. Don't you want to have dinner with him?"

"Does he ever want to have dinner with us?" Aeris furrowed her brow and frowned.

"Take that back, young man."

"I take it back. Now can I go?" Roxas's mother closed her eyes again and rubbed her right temple.

"Fine, go ahead..."

"She said, 'Yes'," Roxas, said eagerly into the phone, "I'll just pack up. I'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes..." Sora, who had overheard the conversation while he was in the bathroom, came out and whined.

"Well, if he's going to Heyner's, can I go to Riku's?" he asked. Like an ask-demand. Where it was a demand hidden under the cover of a question's question mark...

"Fine! Go! It's Friday evening, why not? Go right ahead. Looks like it'll be just me tonight."

"Thought you said Dad was coming home."

"He is, but not until late, around supper."

"Oh...well, I'll call around eight to talk to him, okay?"

"Okay." Within the twenty minutes, both boys were gone.

* * *

Roxas arrived at Heyner's light yellow house, a bag sung across his shoulder. He knocked on the door, and Heyner's sister answered the door. The blonde girl giggled at Roxas, batting her eye lashes for a full, uncomfortable minute, before saying in a low, and what she must have thought had been sexy, voice, "Hullo, Roxas. Won't you come in?" It sounded like she was trying to sing a baritone's range when she was a soprano. Not very nice.

"Uh...thanks..." he took off his shoes and walked straight past her to the door to the basement. Music blared at him as he opened the door. Shutting it softly behind him, Roxas headed down the stairs.

"Heyner!" The other boy slid out into view in a swivel chair, and blew a bubble from some gum he was furiously chewing.

"Hey."

"Um..."

"Dump your crap on the bed." Roxas did as he was told as Heyner swiveled around his room.

"So, uh...what's up?" he asked tentatively.

"What were you doing with that one transfer student from HB?" Heyner wondered, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends. You showed up before I could say anything." Heyner nodded slowly, chewing his gum and blowing another bubble. "You aren't angry just because I was talking to the guy, are you?"

"Well..." Heyner rose from his chair and spit his gum out. He walked to his over-sized stereo system and shut it off. The room fell undesirably quiet. He sat down again and moved to his computer, turning off the instant messenger, ignoring the blinking bar titled: HEYNER YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS. Obviously from Olette. "I'm just a little jealous is all, I guess." He flashed Roxas a smile. "Thought you wanted to hang with the new guys more than you wanted to hang out with us."

"Heyner, they just moved here. Probably only a few days ago. They need friends, too, you know."

"You said he had friends!"

"Yeah, from HBA!"

"Whatever."

"Him and his friends need me to hang out with them more than you do. I'm with you every day." Heyner swiveled away, zooming to the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas hung his head, and then stood and turned on his friends T.V.

"So. Are we going to veg out on video games, or what?" Heyner grinned.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

It was 11:30 at night when Heyner turned to Roxas, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Roxas had told him that the video game was in his bag…but it wasn't.

"Hey, Roxas," he called.

"What?"

"Where is it? It's not in here."

"Should be."

"I just said it wasn't."

"Let me have a look." Roxas appeared by the other blonde's side and began to burrow through the bag. He reemerged and frowned. "It's not here."

"I just told you that!"

"Oh, well. Guess we'll just not play it."

"No, Roxas. That was _Blood'n'GoreX III_. You are the only person in Twilight Town who has it. You _have_ to go get it. This is a matter of life or _death_!"

"Okay, okay, fine...I'll go home and get it. God, Heyner, freak out..."

And that was how Roxas found himself shoved outside in the cold of the autumn night without a jacket. Oh, Heyner just _loved_ him. Sighing, shivering, and muttering obscenities, Roxas trudged back home, occasionally kicking the unfortunate pebble out of his way. Although why he was having such a problem when his house was only three houses down the street is beyond the authoress. In approximately 187 seconds (he counted), Roxas was at his door. His dad's bike was in the drive way, so he figured it was better he'd come home anyways. He'd talk to Dad a little bit before he left for Heyner's again. He opened the door, shut it, and took off his shoes. Looking up, he couldn't help but gasp. His house was in ruins. His head snapped towards the destroyed kitchen door as he heard a soft voice speaking over hushed sobs.

"I almost feel bad for cutting you up."

* * *

A/N: Who's speaking? Who's crying? Why is there cruel intentions in the kitchen? Why is the house destroyed? Where is Cloud? All in the next chapter, if you could at least just give me 10 reviews for this chapter. Please? Just 10? Next chapter is called 'Funeral March-part 2'. Why? You'll have to REVIEW and find out. And everyone! Listen! I have a new KH2 fic up called _Ever_, so check that out, too! Bye! 


	5. Funeral MarchPart Two

A/N: Yeah, it took a while, but I'm monitering two stories, so just smile and nod! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my story! Read on, because I have nothing else to say right now!

* * *

_Advent Hearts_

_By: Reminiscent_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Five: Funeral March—part 2_

Aeris hummed a little as she stirred the stew bubbling in her pot. Her hips swayed as she sashayed to her cupboard for some herbs, dumping them into the pot, too. She paused as she heard the familiar sound of an engine in the driveway, and smiled. The door opened and closed softly, and Aeris's smile grew. She giggled a bit, but kept quiet and continued to stir and sway and hum. The kitchen door was pushed open, and the thud of boots came near as their owner closed in on her. Hot breath steamed on her neck, and she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Hello, dear." Aeris's eyes snapped open. She dropped her wooden spoon and gasped, twisting around in the mysterious man's arms. His hands held onto her hips cruelly as she pushed against his chest.

"Get off me!" she cried, and raised hand to slap him. The masked man laughed and caught her wrist, his hand clamping around it, and the leather gloves covering them began to leave a burn on her skin. Aeris twisted and shoved before slamming her knee into his groin. Her attacker grunted and released her, giving her the time to rush out of the kitchen. She ran to her bedroom, hurrying up the stairs, and slammed the door closed, locking it shut. She reached for her cell phone, within her purse, and dialed 911. As the phone on the other side of the line rang, she whispered, "Come on, come on!" The man outside was stomping up the stairs, chuckling in a low voice. He was having fun.

"911 emergency," a woman's voice said in a rather bored tone.

"Help me, please, there's a man outside of my room in a mask. Help me!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Tell me your name. We've got your address on the computer. We'll be dispatching the police shortly."

"No, please! He's coming up the stairs, and he's laughing. He has a sword, and…" Aeris screamed as two blades broke through her door. "Please help me!" She backed up to the opposite wall, hyperventilating, ignoring the woman crying out for her to answer, and that the police were on their way. The man outside kicked down what was left of the door, and then he was the man inside. He chuckled again, holding the double-bladed sword loosely in his hand. He cocked his head to one side.

"Calling the emergency squad, are we?" he whispered.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" Aeris's cell phone screamed. The brunette felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The man before her advanced slowly.

"Well, that won't do…" Then he was upon her, taking the cell phone out of her grasp and crushing it in his hands. His arms circled around her waist, sword still in his hand, and pulled her harshly against him. "I think I'll have some fun with you before I tear you apart."

"No…please, please don't hurt me…stop it," Aeris pleaded. The masked man laughed quietly, his hand undoing her shirtfront. "_Stop it!_" The heel of her hand found his nose, and his hold relinquished on her as he clutched at his bleeding nose. Aeris crawled over the bed, scrambling for the door. The man's gloved hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her back. She kicked him in the throat and fell off of the bed, hopping over the destroyed door and flying down the stairs again. He followed her, at a slower pace. She had passed the way down to the living room, which led to the garage, and she'd gone the opposite direction of the front door. She sobbed at her stupidity. Her captor closed in on her, throwing vases and pictures to the floor. The frames and glass shattered, as did the vases, spilling water and flowers everywhere. As he passed a closed window, he used the butt of his sword to blow that out as well. Aeris turned and fled into the kitchen, closing it and leaning against it.

"Stupid woman." The sword burst through the wood, twisting and crushing. It was replaced with a full arm, muscular and clad in leather, and it turned to caress her neck. Crying out, Aeris left the door and hid on the other side of the table. Her stew had long boiled over, and some blackened contents still remained. Four slashes appeared on the door, criss-crossing, turning the door into triangles. His calmness scared her the most. He walked with calculated footsteps, meant to intimidate and frighten. He began to walk around the table towards her, but she ran from the side to the stove. The man followed her with amazing speed, and she screamed and threw the stew's remains at his face. He shrieked and shoved her against the still-hot stove, and she cried as it burned through her skin. She was thrown to the floor, unable to hold herself up for the pain and sobs wracking through her body.

"Please…please…!" she wept. The light of the kitchen glinted off the silver mask, making it seem more angelic than hellish. The wearer straddled her body, picking her up by her neck and squeezing it. Aeris gasped for breath, scratching at his gloves. The opposite hand dropped the sword and touched her cheek, wet with tears, before trailing down her face to her neck, and then dropping to her open cleavage. Barely noticed in the background was the sound of the house phone ringing.

"Can't blame Brother for choosing you. You're such a pretty girl, you know that?" he said softly as he claimed her lips, "I almost feel bad for cutting you up. But you called the police, so there's no more fun to be had if I want to get out of here untouched." Another kiss. "Guess I'll have to kill you now." Aeris used her last available breath to scream.

A blonde male burst into the kitchen.

* * *

Cloud heaved open the heavy doors, hinges rusted from lack of use. The church seemed untouched since he last had been within its walls. The pews were covered with a thick layer of dust, and the roof was skill open, ripped off as if by the claw of some unknown beast. As he passed down the aisle, his memory took him to the first time he'd met Aeris. It had been there, on that bed of flowers, lying peacefully in the beam of light. She'd planted them where the floorboards had rotted away, revealing rich, black soil.

"_You're lost_,_ too?_"

That had been her question. She had just moved to the area, and was new and unfamiliar with her current surrounding. He had merely run into her on accident. Literally.

"_Hello? Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?_"

He'd come to the church to get away from his uncle, whom he had lived with at the time. All the bastard had to say was how worthless he was and to get him another drink. He hadn't even noticed the girl in white, who had approached him.

"_Um…are you alright?_"

When she had touched him, he'd suddenly jumped, pushing her to the floor and running to the opposite side of the church. He had had serious jumping issues then.

"_Well_,_ sorry for asking, then_."

Ashamed of his behavior, he'd run out of the church, cheeks a flaring shade of red. He came back, though, a few hours later when he decided he wasn't ready to go home yet. She was still there. Curious, Cloud had attempted to strike up a conversation.

"_Why are you still here?_" _he asked_,_ not touching the brunette_,_ but standing close enough to be able to smell the scent of shampoo she used_._ Not fruity_,_ but sweet_.

"_I told you_," _came the answer_,_ short and sharp_,"_I'm lost_._ I don_'_t know how to get home from here_."

"_Oh…I_'_m sorry_."

"_You should be_." _Silence reigned_,_ awkward and supreme_. _Cloud shifted from foot to foot_, _and time slowly ticked by_.

"_You_'_re really calm_."

"_Losing control wouldn_'_t really help me right now_, _and I_'_d probably just get even more lost if I tried to find my way home_."

"_Oh_. _Where do you live?_"

"_If I knew_, _I wouldn_'_t be here_, _silly_."

"_I meant the street name_."

"_Oh_." _It was her turn to blush_. "_Angel_'_s Avenue_."

"_That's_…_by the school_, _isn_'_t it?_" A nod. Cloud had stood there awkwardly for a while before shifting from his left foot to his right, and back again. He crouched down next to the girl and stared at the pictures she was drawing in the black dirt.

"_I_…_I can_…_I mean_…_if you want_, _I can_…_you know_…_take you back to your street_…_erm_…" She had laughed a little and stood, brushing the loose wood taken from the planks on the floor from her skirt.

"_I would like that very much_."

"_PLEASE BABY I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU IN MY ARRRRRRRMSSSSSSS!!!!_" Cloud jumped as his cell phone suddenly blared out from within his pocket. It shrieked out a few more words before he was able to fish it out from beneath his many buckles and belts (_DON_'_T LEAVE ME NOOOOWWWWW I LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOUUUU!!!!_), and he nearly dropped it was he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad!"

"Oh, Sora. Hi." The blonde relaxed and stumped over to a pew, plunking himself down on it and sighing. He almost never talked to Sora. "Is there anything you need?"

"Uh…" Sora's voice grew quiet, and Cloud could almost see the unmanly blush on his son's face. "I just wanted to see if you were home yet, but the phone's not working…so I just called your cell…um, I didn't interrupt a delivery…did I?"

"No. Why isn't the phone working?"

"I don't know." Cloud frowned.

"Where are you?" he enquired.

"I'm at Riku's for the night, since it's Friday, and all. Roxas is over at Heyner's, so Mom's got the house on her own. I think she was about to cook supper when I left…I told her that I'd call around eight to talk to you if you were home…" His voice became softer again. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"It's eight?" Cloud leaned back to look at one of the windows. Light wasn't flowing through anymore, and the outside sky was darker, weighing down with heavy rain clouds promising sorely needed rain. He'd been here for that long?

"Yeah. Where are you?" Sora wondered.

"I was just about to head home."

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. You're going to be home tomorrow, right?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

"Good night, Sora." The phone was flipped shut and shoved back into his pocket, and Cloud groaned as he stood. His muscled were stiff from standing, unmoving, in one spot for so long, and from constantly hunched over his motorcycle, and he cracked his neck as he headed out to said bike. In moments, there was not sign that he'd been there except for the cloud of dust left behind.

* * *

Cloud pulled up into his driveway, dropping his kickstand and shutting off the engine. He sheathed his sword and looked at the black tire marks on the cement. Something wasn't right. He walked to his front door and rang the bell when he found that the door was locked. No one answered. Taking out his keys, Cloud unlocked it and stepped inside. He looked around. His home was a mess. Bases filled with flowers were lying on the floor shattered. Water was splattered on the walls, and flowers were on the floor. Pictures were shredded, frames were broken, windows were blown in, and curtains were ruined. The kitchen door was open, and he saw red spreading over the tiles. Sobs were heard from within. Cloud entered quickly, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Aeris was lying on the floor, covered in blood, eyes wide open, and lips ajar. She was dead. Her blood coated the floor and painted the walls, and her chest was torn open. Kneeling beside Aeris's corpse was Roxas, equally covered in blood, sobbing and coughing, choking on his tears. Held loosely in his hand was a large butcher's knife, stained red. The blood drained from Cloud's face. He stalked to the boy crying on the floor and picked him up by his shirtfront.

"What have you done?!" he cried, his voice cracking, "_What have you DONE?!_" Roxas gave another sob and dropped the knife. He was thrown to the ground as his father let him go. He looked up at Cloud with tear-stricken eyes. He reached up and clasped his arms around Cloud's hips, pressing his face into the black sweatered belly.

"Daddy," Roxas mumbled brokenly, "Daddy, I tried to stop him. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't do it and he killed Mom…he killed Mom…he killed her…"

"Who killed her?" Cloud interrogated.

"The man with silver hair…and the double-bladed sword, and he was wearing a mask…Dad, I'm sorry…" Then, Roxas proceeded in letting out a screaming cry, tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes. Faintly, as if someone had turned down the volume on his hearing, Cloud could hear police sirens. A great anger grew in him, clogging his throat and cutting off his breathing. His eyes itched with tears as he fought for air, still staring at his wife. Dead. Dead. Dead.

When the emergency squad rushed in, they found one dead woman, one unconscious and man with no sign of breathing, and one adolescent boy who had screamed himself to a nosebleed.

* * *

A/N: So ends Aeris. Remember the hint I gave you a while ago in Ch. 3 that a HUGE TWIST was coming up? Well, there's a bigger one coming up in a while for all you Riku fans (in advance...I'M SORRY!!). I don't like Aeris anyways because she's almost worthless in the KH video games. So boo. Sorry to all those Aeris fans out there. She's dead. Plus, it goes with the storyline. I mean, she's dead in the movie, so I had to kill her off somehow. Yeah, next chapter is called 'Sober'. Review please! 


	6. Sober

A/N: Hi everybody. I'm sorry for the really really really really really reeeaaalllyyy long wait. I've been working on COMPLETING THIRD QUARTER ALIVE and working on my other story 'Ever' (sporkers, your site is hilarious, but would you mind leaving me alone? For at least a little while?). It's a tough life being an author (dramatic tossing of arm over eyes)! But anywhoooo...yeah, this one is so OOC I can't stand it, but I have to post it so the story will go on...I'll angst about it more at the end...have fun...

* * *

_Advent Hearts_

_By: Reminiscent

* * *

_

_Chapter Six: Sober_

The doorbell rang. Cloud didn't answer. It rang again. He ignored it. It rang repeatedly. He groaned at his increasing headache, and reached for another can of beer. Finally, the door (which was unlocked) opened, and from the sound of footfalls, more than a few people entered the house.

"What do you want?" Cloud called angrily, frustrated that his words were coming out rather slurred. Two black-haired women peeked into the family room to see the blonde sprawled on his couch in his underwear, surrounded by videotapes and beer cans and bottles. The two cried out and rushed to their friend.

"Cloud! Oh my God, what are you doing?" Yuffie cried.

"You've been ignoring your phone, both home and cell, for three days! We've been so worried about you!" Tifa said angrily at the same time. Yuffie shook Cloud, and he tipped off the couch, falling into a pile of beer cans that resembled a small mountain.

"Cloud!" Tifa and Yuffie gasped, helping him up, an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Well, help us here, guys!" Tifa called to the three men behind her. Barrett nodded and took Cloud into his arms, carrying him upstairs and through the still-broken door to lay him down on the bed. Cid and Vincent merely looked on.

"You could start being helpful by getting some medicine, you know!" Yuffie said indignantly, "He probably hasn't slept or eaten since the funeral three days ago!" Cid scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh, you're probably right," he said, stumping off into the kitchen. Vincent remained where he stood.

"Well?" Yuffie cried.

"This is a waste of time," came the cold answer, and the caped man swept towards the front door. Yuffie scurried in front of him to block his way.

"No!" she said forcefully, "Cloud's your friend, too! Just because you're a coldhearted bastard doesn't mean that you can't just let him shrivel away to nothing! Not even his kids can look at him anymore, from what I've heard! You can't possibly _begin_ to imagine what he's going through! The least you could do is—" The little ninja was hushed as Vincent pushed her harshly against the door, his hand wrapping around her neck.

"Don't _ever_ assume about me," he whispered before pushing her out of the way and disappearing from the house. Yuffie merely stood there in a stupor, her hands on her throat, before dropping to her knees as Cid left the kitchen, medicine in hand, and saw her.

"Hey, girly, you alrigh' there?" he said, bending down on one knee to help her up. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Where's Vincent?"

"He left. Do you have the medicine for Cloud?"

"Yeah, found it in the cupboard. What happened to you?"

"Vincent was being scary."

"Dammit, Yuffie, have you learned somethin' today? Don' piss the man off!"

* * *

"So what are recorded on all these tapes?" Tifa wondered as she picked one up, examining its label. "'Wedding 1.'" she read.

"He musta' been watchin' all 'em tapes to see Aeris," Cid mumbled sympathetically. They four remaining friends had just come back downstairs after effectively throwing Cloud into bed and heavily drugging him with sleep pills (but not to the point of murder, mind you). Now they were picking up the evidence of the widower's sorrow. Yuffie helped Barrett stack some tapes into neat columns as Cid and Tifa read off label after label: some of Roxas and Sora's birthdays, some of the boys' births, some of Cloud just recording his wife doing wife-y things. More than ever did they feel the depth of Cloud's wound.

Somewhere in the house, a phone rang.

"It's comin' from upstairs," Barrett mumbled, beginning to rise, "I'll go answer it…"

"No, you stay here," Tifa said with a smile, "I've got it." With that, she left the living room. Jumping the steps two at a time, she entered Aeris's office, where the woman had once taken Cloud's delivery calls and sorted out everything that had to do with the business. She'd been like the man's secretary. The phone rang insistently. Tifa waited for the answering machine to pick up the call. A boy's voice issued from the silver box.

"Hello? Dad? Anyone there?" Tifa recognized the voice and took hold of the receiver.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Strife, but your father is currently…shall we say, 'out of order'," she said crisply, "May I ask which of the brothers this is?" A hesitant pause followed the question.

"This is Sora," the boy finally answered. Another pause. "Who is this?"

"It's Ms. Lockheart, Sora." Another pause. Did this boy mull over every word before deciding to speak?

"Ms. Lockheart? The history teacher?" She swore his voice squeaked. At least she was invoking terror in the hearts of her students. That was a good start for the beginning of the year.

"The very same. Where are you? Why aren't you with your father?" Tifa asked.

"I'm over at Riku's house," Sora replied. Tifa rolled her eyes. As if she knew whom this 'Riku' was.

"Riku…?"

"Oh. Riku Temms. Junior year."

"I see. Sora, would you tell me where your brother is?"

"Roxas? He should be at Hayner's house. I mean, Hayner Hart. They're best friends."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"'Cuz Dad's out of sorts. We thought we should give him some space, and let him recover a bit. He's taken it the hardest. I mean…I dunno…it's weird being around him without Mom. She always talked to him. He never wanted to talk to us, so we just figured that, you know…" Tifa found herself tapping her sneaker against the laminate floor.

"No, Sora. I don't know." A bit harsher that she'd meant it to come out as, but he was talking again.

"We just figured that he'd do better if we weren't there." A short laugh escaped her.

"Well, your figuring is as good as a failing algebra student's guess. Sora, your father has been for the last three days a shit-faced drunkard fusing himself to the couch and watching home videos of you, your brother, and your mother. I advise you come home, and bring your brother with you." A pause. She let it slide this time.

"…'shit-faced drunkard'?"

"Excuse my rough use of language."

"No, I mean, I'm used to it, what with having Roxas for a brother, but…Dad never drank. He has to stay sober 'cause he's always on the road."

"Your father isn't going to be on the road for a long time. Why don't you come home for a while and—" Tifa was interrupted as the office door creaked open further than she'd let it when she had come in. Standing in the doorway was a red-eyed Cloud. How he'd fought off the sleeping pills, she hadn't the slightest.

"Is that my son?" he croaked, "Let me talk to him." When Tifa didn't answer, Sora called out to her.

"Ms. Lockheart?" Cloud's eyes widened, and he stumbled into the room.

"That's Sora. I want to talk to him. Sora? Sora, is that you?" he called. By the sound of it, the boy had burst into tears.

"Dad! Oh my God, Dad, are you okay?" he cried. Tifa's eyes jerked from her friend to the phone, thinking quickly on what to do. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Sora, you have to come home now. Call Roxas and tell him, too. Staying away from your dad is no longer an option. I'll be expecting you in ten minutes." She hung up the phone as Cloud lunged for the receiver. A strong woman, Tifa caught him with ease as he fell onto her shoulder. They were still for a moment, as she held him up, before he flew into a rage.

"_That was my son, dammit!!_" he screamed. Barrett, Cid, and Yuffie were suddenly at the door. Cloud never raised his voice. Yet he continued to shriek, spraying spittle all over Tifa's face. "_I want to talk to my son!!_"

"Cloud, please calm—" Yuffie began. The enraged blonde turned on her.

"_Shut the fuck up, for fuck's sake!!_"

"You get what you got comin' to ya', Spikey. No hard feelings, honest." Then Barrett slugged Cloud across the face. The smaller man crumpled to the floor, out cold.

"Well, God damn. Remind me never to piss you off," Cid whistled around his cigarette. Barrett rubbed his knuckles.

"The guy's got cheeks of steel…" he grumbled.

"If this had been a different time and place, I'm pretty sure I'd be laughing," Tifa said ruefully, stooping to start lifting Cloud. Barrett helped her take him back to his room.

"Hopefully he'll stay there this time!" Yuffie cajoled, even though he was unconscious.

* * *

Sora began crying the moment he stepped into the house as he spotted the mauled kitchen door, shattered picture frames, and crushed home phone. Yuffie rubbed his back soothingly as they sat on the couch, the living room now tidied up.

"It's okay, Sora…wait, it's not okay, is it? No, it's not…but that's not any help, is it? No…dammit, Tifa, what do I say?" she worried.

"Preferably nothing," Sora whimpered. Yuffie looked slightly put down. "Where's my dad?" he asked, face buried in his hands.

"Um, up in his room, dead to the world?" A fresh wave of tears and sobs wracked the boy's body. The ex-ninja panicked. "I mean, just sleeping! He's not actually dead…I mean…dammit! Uh, don't worry about him; he just needs to rest in peace…no! Please don't cry, Sora…"

"I'm guessin' you're turnin' everythin' from bad to worse, huh, Yuf?" Cid said humorously. Yuffie glared at him.

"Well, you try, Mr. I'm-so-good-at-words!"

"I ain't. How 'bout you jus' let 'im sit upstairs nex' to his dad?" Sora looked up at the mechanic.

"Can I?" he said, nearly whispering.

"He's your dad, you do what you think is right!" Cid replied, gesturing at the stairs. Sora couldn't have moved faster, shooting up the steps. They heard his gasp at the destroyed door, and then his jumping onto the bed beside Cloud. Barrett entered the living room, his cell phone in hand.

"I looked up that 'Hart' kid's number and called him," he reported.

"And?" Yuffie urged.

"He's got Roxas over there, all right."

"And is he comin' here?" Cid enquired. Barrett shook his head. He flopped down onto the sofa across from the coffee table from them.

"Why not?!" Yuffie cried incredulously.

"The kid said he didn't wanna come back here. Said he wasn't ready to see Cloud yet. Said it'd be a while." Barrett shook his head. "What I don't get is why it's so hard to look at his dad. It should be hard to think about Aeris. He should be leaning on Spikey, not avoidin' 'im. Don't make sense." Cid grunted in agreement. They sat in silence before deciding to resume cleaning the Strife household as best they could. Sora trudged down the stairs not long after, his face a picture of grief.

"Roxas isn't here yet?" he wondered after a quick scan of the room. Barrett shook his head. Sora's shoulders sagged even more, if possible. "I better go over to Hayner's to pick him up, then."

"Sora, I don't think that's a very good idea," Yuffie said softly, "Roxas said he didn't want to see Cloud right now. Maybe it's his own way of dealing with this whole mess. Each to his own, you know?" The boy nodded understandingly.

"I'll help, if you don't mind," he said quietly, "I don't know what else to do with myself, anyways."

* * *

Roxas stayed at Hayner's house for the entire weekend, trying his best to pretend that nothing had happened. He was afraid to go home, afraid that his father would be angry for not protecting his mother. The police had interrogated him mercilessly that night and into the early morning of the next day. The knife he'd used to ward off the masked man who'd killed Aeris had her blood and his fingerprints all over it. He would have been accused of murdering her himself had it not been for the perfectly parallel slashes all over the woman from the true killer's two-bladed sword. Roxas and his butcher's knife didn't match up to her corpse. For that, at least, he was grateful. After the interrogation, though, he had to go through it again…this time with Cloud and Sora. That had been a hell of a lot harder.

"_Roxas…what happened to Mom?_" Sora had asked tearfully, moisture still clear on his face. He and Cloud had been waiting for him as he was allowed out of the police station. The knife had been kept for the crime lab to inspect. Roxas had looked from his father to his brother. This was going to be a long walk home.

"_I went home to get a video game because I forgot to bring it with me when I went over to Hayner's_." Even the first sentence was hard to spit out. All he wanted was to lie in bed…in a house that someone close to him _hadn_'_t_ died in. He wasn't ready to go over this with what remained of his family. "_The house was practically destroyed_, _and I could hear…_" Sora and Cloud had watched as Roxas's eyes clouded over.

* * *

"_I almost feel bad for cutting you up. But you called the police, so there's no more fun to be had if I want to get out of here untouched_." _Anger filled Roxas as he watched the man lift his mask a little to kiss his mother_. "_Guess I'll have to kill you now_." _Roxas burst into the kitchen as Aeris screamed, and the sword in the attacker's hand flashed as he swung it down for a finishing blow_.

"_No!!_" _Roxas screamed, lunging for the black-clad arm_. _He grabbed it as the blade nicked Aeris's shoulder. She cried out in pain. The two males struggled for control of the sword. The one in black momentarily let one hand let go of the sword to punch Roxas in the belly, and he watched as the boy doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. He turned back to the weakened woman, who was dragging herself to the kitchen door, attempting to escape._

_"Not so fast," he crooned, stalking towards her. He snatched one of her ankles, and she screamed again as he yanked her forcefully backwards. "I haven't finished with you yet." Then he yelled in pain and rage as a knife slashed across back. He turned, and his eyes landed on the Roxas. He held a large and now bloodied knife in his hands, his arms shaking and his face completely blank. The kid wasn't afraid to harm him. He stabbed at him, but this time, he expected and dodged the blow, butting the boy's skull with the end of his sword's hilt. Roxas fell heavily to the floor, the knife knocked from his hand, and he watched it skid across the tiles. His head felt like it was about to split open, and he imagined the feeling of blood seeping into his hair. He watched the man's shadow, thrown by the kitchen light overhead, loom over him, the sword raised. The shadow faltered, and then disappeared. Seconds later, he heard his mother's dying scream literally being ripped from her body. Warmth washed over him, and when he realized that it was hot blood spurting from another body, he launched himself from the floor, his knife suddenly back in his hand. His vision was tainted red, and he remembered nothing else after that, only that he'd hurt the murderer badly enough to send him running. Roxas was on his knees next to Aeris, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes, hands trying to stop the flow of blood coming from her chest. Blood trickled from her mouth, and her eyes fell to Roxas's face. She smiled, her teeth colored a horrible shade of red._

_"I couldn't let him…" Her fingers twitched, touching his hand. "He could've hurt you, babe…" She stopped struggling for breath, relaxing against the floor, her smile slowly fading. "You've got to watch out for yourse—" Death reigned everywhere in the world for a few seconds before he started screaming.

* * *

_

He still hadn't told Cloud and Sora of what had happened. He thought that maybe after she was buried, he'd find the strength to tell them. They deserved to know. It hurt, though, to know that she'd given up for him. Roxas knew that she had done something to cause the mysterious man to take her life instead of his. Had she not moved then, neither of them would have lived. Thinking of the truth made life hard to live. So he didn't think, and he lost himself in video games with Hayner. It was what he was doing Sora came for him.

"Is Roxas here?"

"Uh, yeah, he's in the basement."

"Is he upset?"

"I don't know…he just plays video games." He hoped that Sora would just leave. Sora knew that he was pissed off when he played excessively and didn't talk. When the controllers were ripped from his hands, he flew into a fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed. Sora, for once, didn't look afraid as Roxas continued to yell. He grabbed Roxas's arm and smacked him smartly on the side of the head. Pain from being hit days before shot through his skull, and he pressed a hand to it. Sora pulled him up the stairs despite his refusal.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked again.

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going home, Sora. Not while Dad's there." Sora turned sharply to face Roxas. The blonde took a step back. Sora had never looked this mad before. Ever.

"And why not? Why don't you want to see him? It's not like he didn't care for Mom, Roxas. He loved her! Why do you think he's at home right now, and hasn't left for three days straight?" Roxas's eyes were glued to his feet.

"He hasn't left?"

"No."

"Not even for work?"

"They told me that there wasn't any sign that he'd eaten anything or slept at all."

"Who's 'they'?"

"People. You'd know, though, if you were there, helping Dad."

"Well, it's not like he was around for us!" Roxas wrenched his arm out of Sora's hand, shoving himself away. "It he'd been home, he would've been able to protect Mom! You know how he always carried those stupid swords around with him in his motorcycle. If he hadn't been so frickin' _married_ to his work instead of Mom, she wouldn't be dead right now! It's his fault!"

"He wasn't the one covered from head to toe in blood, standing over her with a knife!" By now, Hayner and his parents had watched the two brothers fight, and at Sora's words, they stared at Roxas, disbelief in their eyes.

"I didn't kill Mom," he said quietly, his breath coming out in harsh gasps, "I didn't kill her. If I had…if I had, the police would've already come, and…and taken me away…and I'd be in jail…and there wouldn't be skid marks on the driveway…and…and…" His voice lost, Roxas stopped talking and concentrated on stopping himself from crying. Sora scoffed and took hold him again, this time grabbing his hand.

"I wasn't saying that you killed Mom. You're not a bad person," he said simply, "I shouldn't have said that. It was really mean of me. I'm sorry." Roxas nodded silently. Sora turned to Hayner. "I'm taking him home now. I'll come back for his stuff later. Thanks for keeping him safe." The door slammed, and they were gone, off to walk the 187 seconds back home.

* * *

Hair the color of raspberries blew free in the wind as its owner released it from the confines of a hair-tie. The young girl sat in front of a certain gravestone, rocking back and forth from her toes to her heels, while humming to herself. She jumped at the sound of footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder. A man walked towards her, his hood covering his face and his cloak billowing in the breeze.

"Here I thought I'd be the only person here today. Looks like I'll have a bit of company," he said. His voice was pleasing enough, and he sounded young. She stood and held her ground.

"Who're you?" she asked warily. He threw his hood back, revealing hair a brighter red than hers and eyes greener than grass.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Her eyebrow raised slightly. Two words in, and he was already as annoying as hell. Hip hip hooray. "What about you?"

"…Kairi." She watched him nod, rubbing his chin. 'Hello, she thought, you don't have a beard.'

"I'm guessing you're a friend of her kids," Axel said, jerking a head to the gravestone before them.

"Yeah. Sora's one of my best friends."

"Is that so."

"Yeah." Silence stretched between them. A dog's bark from the park across the road woke them from their quietness. Kairi studied Axel from his cloak to his hair. "What are you doing in the graveyard?"

"I like the quiet. People don't usually come here, so it's normally pretty dead around this place. No pun intended, of course." He looked to the park, his cat-green eyes narrowing at the small children playing there. "Of course, I didn't expect there to be a freaking happy-happy joy-joy park across the street. Kinda ruins the mood."

"To vandalize?" He heard the mutter, and his heated gaze was fully unleashed upon her. She hadn't meant for him to hear her. He just seemed the type to do something…unlawful.

"Look, _Kairi_." He spat out her name as he took a step closer to her. "I don't come to cemeteries to defile them. You going to judge me for how I look? How I dress? Fine. See if I care, because I don't, if you haven't noticed."

"You don't seem like you don't care, _Axel_," Kairi returned with equal venom.

"No, I don't. I just get pissed when people talk on first impressions." She didn't expect him to laugh after that, but laugh he did. "You know, you're the first person who hasn't run from me or try to fight me after I say I'm pissed. I like that in a lady."

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm not into guys who come to graveyards to get some peace of mind."

"Oh, burn."

"On your part." Another gust of wind flew by, and goose bumps started to rise up on her arms. She envied the fact that he had a cloak. It was high time to go home anyways. "It was…interesting to meet you, Axel. I'll be going now."

"Hey, hey, didn't mean to make you made or anything."

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"It's cold and I want to go home." She found his cloak being swept over her shoulders, and she resisted the urge to snuggle in its warmth. A heady scent washed over her from the heavy fabric. Smoke. Not like cigarettes, but like sweet things. Spicy things.

"I'll take you home," Axel said, starting to head back to the cemetery's entrance. Even under the cloak, he wore black. A black wife beater did little to camouflage lean muscles, stretched taut over his back, and his close-fitting black jeans were tucked into black combat boots, their buckles even painted a shimmering black. She momentarily wondered if his boxers were black, too, before kicking herself mentally. She wasn't interested, she wasn't interested, she wasn't interested…

And wonders upon wonders! Even his motorcycle, sleek and sporty, was black. He threw a black helmet towards her. She caught it with ease and walked a little closer to the machine.

"Don't you need this?"

"It ruins my hair." Kairi fought the urge to laugh.

"Okay, then." Axel swung a leg over the seat and shoved the key into the ignition, revving the engine as it came to life. He beckoned to her.

"Come on, it's not scary," he said reassuringly.

"But you're driving," she countered.

"You've known me for all but five minutes. Come on."

"That's the thing." He reached for her arm and pulled her close.

"It's not scary," he repeated, "I promise." A blush rose to her cheeks. She coughed and nodded, now wishing that she hadn't chosen to wear a skirt today. At least it was pleated.

"Oh," Axel added, looking back at her, "Hold tight to me. You'll want to watch out for that skirt." Dammit. Kairi hesitantly wrapped her arms around his head. She watched him pull on a pair of uber-cool sunglasses. "Where do you live?"

"Um, Angel's Avenue…next door to Sora."

"Is that so? Well, then, you live just down the street from me. What a coincidence."

* * *

A/N: Yep. It's been three days since they put Aeris to rest. Meaning she's been dead for almost a week. Poor Cloud. Speaking of which, I'm sorry if he's OOC. I just figured he'd be that emotional, after all that's happened. No support, murdered wife, and all. Yeah…Oh, and, uh, sorry for the UBER BAD CHAPTER!!! I was really off…yeah…I'm sorry…and another thing: Cloud moved his family to Angel's Avenue after having Sora, just to let you know. Kairi lives next to them, and Axel lives a couple houses down. Yay. Dunno if I'll make this an Axel/Kairi…tell me if I should. JUBILATIONS, EVERYBODY! THIS CHAPTER IS NINE PAGES OF ABSOLUTE DRIVEL! Sincerely, Reminiscent. 


End file.
